Invaders Don't Fall In Love
by ArielFangs
Summary: Zim gets a new assistant, a girl from the planet Vamptopia. Along with Gir and Mini Moose, they observe and try to take over. But things get even weirder when Jinx falls for a certain human Zim can't stand.
1. Chapter 1: Cake Batter and Best Friends

"So let us get this straight, you want an assistant?" The Mighty Purple Tallest asked.

"That is correct. I'm sure whoever it is will be honored to work under the mighty ZIM!" Zim yelled from his hidden location under earth. Purple and Red looks at each other with raised eyebrows.

"We'll see about it, okay Zim?" Red said before pressing the button that ended the transmission. When the screen went blank, Purple and Red walked away in the hallway.

"You know he's not going to stop until we give him an assistant." Purple said as they walked through the hallway.

"I know, I just can't believe he still bothers to call. I mean, can't he get that we hate him?" Red said as he rubbed his forehead. Just then, an Irken ran up the two tallest.

"My lords, the emperor of the planet Vamptopia has arrived." He said while bowing. Red made a dismissive gesture with his hand and nodded.

"Thank you small slave we've never seen before." Purple said as they walked down the hall to front hall of the building. There a tall, pale man with long black hair that was tied in a pony tail waited. He turned when he saw the tallest approach.

"Ah, the mighty tallest. It's a pleasure to see you." He said with a bow as his ruby red eyes rested upon Red and Purple.

"Always good to see you Vlad." Red said as they walked to a random couch that was sitting there.

"Red, I notice you're rubbing your head a lot." Vlad said as they sat down. Red nodded.

"Yeah, it's this invader we've been trying to get rid of. He yelled a lot today about an assistant." Red said while rubbing the last of his head ache away.

Vlad sat quietly for a moment before speaking, "Then we shall give him an assistant. I have just the person." Purple and Red shot up.

"Oh no, you don't have to. See, we hate him. So were thinking about giving him a defective robot or something." Purple explained quickly in fear that Zim would obtain something useful. Vlad chuckled at the sudden nervousness of the tallest.

"Oh you don't understand Purple. We can send my daughter. I'm sure she'll suck him dry before your invader has a chance to register that she's there." He said while turning the other way and closing his eyes. A moment later, the door opened and a girl who looked no more than fourteen walked in.

"Red, Purple, I'd like you to meet my daughter Jinx!" Vlad exclaimed happily when the girl walked to stand in front of them. Jinx looked at the tallest and bowed.

"Pleased to meet you." She said and stood up again.

"Jinx, we have a mission for you." Vlad said while smiling at the tallest. Red and Purple nodded.

"See, we have a pesky invader for you." Red said as he explained.

"And we want you to be his assistant." Purple finished. Jinx kept her gaze cold and nodded.

"I accept the mission. I'm ready for transportation whenever it is given." Jinx said while looking at the floor with her hands behind her back.

"We can transport you right now. Zim gave us the coordinates." Red said as he stood up with Purple following and called for a helper. Vlad stood up as well.

"Well honey, I guess this is good-bye." Vlad said as he leaned over and hugged Jinx.

"Yeah, bye dad." Jinx said she hugged him back and picked up her bag that she had been traveling with for months.

Jinx followed the Irken helper to the transportation chambers.

"Step in here and we'll transport you in a matter of seconds, miss." He said as he helped Jinx in and gave her her bag.

"Thank you." Jinx said with a nod. While the Irken powered up the tube and typed in the coordinates, Jinx pulled out a teddy bear from her bag and hugged it to her.

"We're going to have a permanent home for a while, Freddy." She whispered as the teleportation began.

*Zim's home on Earth*

I was in my lab when the doorbell rang. "WHO IS RINGING ZIM'S DOORBELL!?" I demanded as I went into the elevator to the upper level. While muttering, I opened the door to see a pale, skinny girl standing there with a bag in her hand.

"Hello, are you Zim?" She asked while looking around inside.

"Yes, I am. WHO WANTS TO KNOW OF THE MIGHTY ZIM!?" I demanded while she dared to look around my base.

"Hi, I'm Jinx. The tallest sent me as your new assistant." She said while holding out her free hand. I just stared at it. "Don't you shake hands?" She asked after a minute.

"Uh, what's shaking hands?" I asked as I looked up.

Jinx grabbed my hand and moved it up and down. "That's shaking hands, it a gesture you do when you meet someone new." She explained as she let go.

"Oh okay, well come into the base." I said as I walked into the living room with Jinx following me. "So how come you don't look Irken? Already in disguise?" I asked while pointing at her.

Jinx let out a little giggle before answering. "No silly, I'm the daughter of the emperor of Vamptopia." She said while bowing.

"Oh, I see. Well then welcome Jinx! You are most lucky to be my assistant for I am ZIM! THE MIGHTIEST OF ALL THE INVADERS!" I exclaimed while doing a dramatic pose. Jinx just stood there instead of applauding like I expected.

"Well, uh, can you show me to my room? I'd like to unpack before I do anything." Jinx said while looking around. I nodded.

"You shall be a lucky one and have the privilege to have a room across from the MIGHTY ZIM!" I said as I lead her upstairs and down the hall. "Here you are!" I said as I opened the door. The room was a plain aqua color with no furniture what so ever in it.

Jinx walked in and looked around. "Hm, I can do this. Like the color, I'll talk to dad about sending my furniture to here." She said as she walked around.

"Yes well, do what you have to and meet me in the kitchen. There we shall plan how we will take over this scummy planet." I said as I walked away.

*Jinx's POV*

After I talked to dad about sending furniture, I looked out the window at the street. _'I think I can do this.'_ I walked over to my bag and pulled out a mirror so I could make sure that I looked presentable. My black eyes seemed the same as they always had. There was nothing but the trained holding of one's emotions. One thing I was going to let go now, I don't care if Zim was okay with this or not. _'So long have I held it back. Now I shall be emotional.'_ My reddish brown hair hung in the same way it always did. Bang to the left, little cut piece to the right. The rest hung at my waist, pin straight where it rested.

I sighed and stood up. Looking in the mirror to long always made me be critical. Before walking out, I contemplated changing. I looked down at my outfit, it was the same thing I wore everyday. The long sleeved shirt with the red torso with a smiley with fangs and black and red stripped sleeves. The black mini skirt, red and black stripped tights, and the knee length black boots. _'Nah, I shouldn't dress up for this. I'm assisting this guy, so he's going to see me when I'm extremely beautiful and when I'm covered in grease.'_ I nodded, agreeing with myself, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Zim was sitting at the table and looked up when I came in.

"Ah, Jinx there you are! Come, sit. Gir is making dinner." He nodded to a little robot standing at the stove who was singing a song about monkeys and tacos. A little, robotic moose floated next to the robot named Gir, squeaking along. I raised an eyebrow and sat down.

"So what exactly is the plan?" I asked as I sat down.

"Well, right now I'm observing the STINKING CHILDREN of the school. You'll be joining me. You already look enough like the stinking meat bags, so we won't worry about a disguise. Now, we shall observe everything we see, and see how we can use it to take over this scummy planet." He said while slamming his fists against the table.

"You sound like you hate this planet." I said while watching his fists hit the table.

"Yes, I hate it! But I must conquer it!" He said while an evil laugh.

"DINNER!" Gir screamed while he threw some weird concoction on the table in front of me. Zim immediately dug in. I poked it with my spoon.

"Uh, what exactly is this?" I asked while poking it some more.

"It's cake batter soup!" Gir exclaimed as he dug in. I had never had cake, but from what I understood, it was some sort of sugary food. I tentatively took a spoonful and put it on my mouth. My eyes widened as I swallowed the food.

"This is delicious." I said as I ate more and more of it. By the end of dinner, Gir and I had eaten the whole pot of cake batter soup. Zim only ate one bowl, the little moose ate nothing. I learned the little moose was named Mini Moose.

After dinner, Zim advised me to sleep so I would be well rested for out observing tomorrow so I walked into my room to find a bed, side table, lamp, desk, chair, and dresser. _'Thank you dad!'_ I thought as I changed and got in bed.

_It was a wild chase through the woods. "I have you now alien scum!" Someone was yelling behind us. Zim was running ahead of me, "Come on Jinx! We need to get away NOW!" He yelled as we ran faster. "It's no use Zim! You can't get away now!" The yelling can again. Zim and I hid behind a cluster of trees. "Zim? What's going on!?" I whispered as we huddled. "They're on to us! More than just him! We're going to die!" Zim whimpered as we huddled, shaking. Out of no where a gun shot rang. "Zim!" I screamed before everything went black._

I shot up from bed and looked at the time. The alarm clock was blinking two-thirty in the morning. I sighed and laid back down when the door creaked open and Gir poked his head in.

"Aw! You got this room! Now master will throw me back on the couch!" He said and he turned around.

"Gir?" I asked as I sat up and the little robot turned back around.

"Why don't you come sit with me for a while? First nights anywhere is kind of creepy for me." I said as I looked around. Gir smiled and jumped up next to me.

"Master never allows me in his room." Gir said as he sat next to me. I laid back down and closed my eyes.

"Jinx?" Gir asked as I was about to fall asleep.

"Yes Gir?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"Are you going to stay here forever?" Gir asked with a hopeful looked as I opened my eyes.

"Yes, I'm going to stay here and away from my home planet forever and ever." I said with a smile.

"Yay! That means you can be my best friend!" Gir yelled at he hugged me. At first I stiffened, but then hugged him. I don't know exactly when I fell asleep, but I did because next thing I knew it was six and my alarm was going off.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of Skool

My fist struck the alarm clock multiple times before my fingers found the off button. After the epic battle, I laid my head back down and was half asleep when the door opened and someone walked in. At first, I thought it was Gir or Mini Moose since Mini Moose had dragged Gir out earlier. But, when the figure cleared their throat I knew it wasn't either of them.

"Jinx, you need to get up to assist the almighty Zim." Zim said while poking me. I picked my head up and looked at him. It was the first time since I got here that Zim didn't yell out his name or be dramatic about anything. Zim just looked down at me with his crimson eyes.

"Alright Zim, I'm getting up." I mumbled as I sat up and yawned. We stared at each other for a minute before I pointed out that in order for me to get ready, he had to leave. Zim just nodded and walked out.

After a shower and getting dressed, I grabbed my messenger bag and walked downstairs. Zim was trying to get some contacts in when I walked into the kitchen.

"Zim? You need some help?" I asked as I walked over and picked up the other contact. Zim shook his head as he attempted still. Zim stopped for a moment when he noticed that I was looking at him with an expecting look on my face.

"Zim doesn't need help from ANYONE!" He said, going back to the way he was yesterday, and going back to his attempting. I sighed and grabbed the contact from him.

"It never hurts to ask for help, Zim." I said as I pointed to a chair for him to sit on. He walked over and sat while I applied the blue contacts. "See? Not so hard when you get some help." I said as he stood up and picked a shaggy black wig from the table.

"Well, Zim doesn't help from you to get ready besides that." He said as he started walking around the oddly colored living room, muttering something about converse.

"Is he always like that?" I asked Gir while watching Zim hunt for his shoes. Gir nodded with a taco hanging out his mouth.

"Master has been like this forever." Gir answered when he partially swallowed. "He's never been any different." He continued to explain while swallowing the rest.

"I see, so did he always look like that?" I asked while looking at the two little robots.

"Squeak." Mini Moose said as he nudged a photo of Gir and Zim in disguise towards me.

"Wow." I said while trying not to laugh at Zim's dress like outfit and Elvis wig. "He has changed." I observed as I looked at the Zim in the living room, who had found his converse and was now trying to get them on. The fourteen year old Zim wore a pink and black stripped shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse. The skinny jeans were defiantly better than the spandex looking pants in the picture. (It's my story and I want to make Zim a little more mature sounding so shut up about it!!!)

"Are you ready to go Jinx?" Zim asked as he stood up from winning his epic shoe battle. I nodded and began to follow when Mini Moose stopped me.

"I saved you some tacos for lunch. Master always complains about the food at skool." Gir said as he handed me a Krazy Taco bag and Mini Moose pushed me out the door.

"Thanks guys!" I yelled as they shut the door and put the bag in my bag. Zim was waiting for me on the sidewalk when I reached the end of the yard and we began walking to skool.

"So any warnings about things I need to watch out for?" I asked as we walked.

"Ah, you asked the MIGHTY ZIM for advice? Well, don't eat the food, watch out in gym, and beware of the stinking Dib-human." Zim said the last part while breaking a random pencil.

"Who's Dib-human?" I asked as we turned a corner to be greeted by a boy who was taller than both of us. He wore a blue shirt with a grey, neutral smiley, black skinny jeans, black boots, and a trench coat. On his face were glasses and his hair formed a point of some sort.

"That's the Dib-human." Zim said as he grabbed my arm and tried to drag us past Dib-human.

"What?! You've got a hostage!? Don't worry! I'll save you from this alien scum!" Dib-human yelled as he grabbed me and pulled me towards him. I hissed and bit his arm on impulse.

"OW! What was that for!? I was saving you!" He yelped and held his arm. I ran behind Zim.

"You okay Jinx?" Zim asked as he looked at me.

"NO! He grabbed royalty! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE ME LIKE THAT, PEASANT SCUM!" I yelled as I stood behind Zim. The Dib-human just looked at me.

"What?" He asked as he titled his head.

"I AM JINX! PRINCESS OF VAMPTOPIA! And the assistant of Zim! You just grabbed me, peasant!" I yelled, sounding somewhat like Zim, who looked like he was going to laugh.

"What's Vamptopia?" Dib-human asked as he stared blankly at us.

"I see why you don't like him, this peasant scum doesn't have a clue." I said as I turned to looked at Zim and continued walking. Zim giggled and pointed at the clueless Dib-human.

"Oh Jinx, I think this assistantship will work out great." He said while still giggling as we approached the building that read SKOOL. Zim lead me inside and to the classroom. I looked around at all the odd children in there, they stared back at me. Zim had walked over to the desk where an old looking teacher sat to tell her a new student was here. She nodded, looked at me, and stood up.

"Class, this is our new student Jinx." She said as she stood next to me. "If you have anything to say, say it now because I don't want to hear a peep out of you for the rest of the year." She said while looking down at me. I nodded and looked at the class.

"Hello fellow peers, I'm Jinx. If you make me mad, I will kill you. Otherwise, nice to meet you!" I said with a smile as some of the kids looked at me with scared looks. I looked back at the teacher, who's name tag read Ms. Bitters.

Ms. Bitters pointed to a random kid behind Dib and yelled, "You! You're going to the underground classroom!" And the child was thrown into a pit with the seat left empty. I went over and sat behind Dib, who gave me a confused look when I passed by and took my seat.

"Now class, open your text books to page 364 and start memorizing all the words in italics!" Ms. Bitters demanded as she sat down and started repeating doom over and over. I opened my text book and began reading when a note fell onto my desk.

_Are you really an alien?_ The note asked, I looked up to see Dib trying not to act suspicious.

_I'm not an alien, I'm a vampire._ I wrote back and aimed right at his head. It hit, Dib grabbed his head to get the note and rub the spot that was my target. A moment later, the note was back on my desk.

_But you're not from Earth, so you must be an alien._ Dib seemed to be the argumentative type, so I decided to save him the effort.

_Your ideas of aliens and my ideas of aliens are very different Dib. _I replied and flung at his head again. After he scribbled his answer and rubbed his head, the note was returned to me again.

_How so? I'd like to see what you think._ Dib's smug answer made me irritated. _'Easy Jinx, he's just a little peasant scum bag. He needs to be educated by his superior.'_ I reminded myself so I didn't kill him.

_Well dear peasant scum, an alien is an outsider. They don't belong or fit in with the society they've joined. Your idea of an alien is someone with green skin who flies a spaceship and uses their finger to make a call. And just so you know, I use phones._ I wrote back, feeling smug because I had put the peasant in his place. A few minutes later, the note landed in my text book with a reply.

_But you're still an outsider to our society, therefore, you are an alien._ The note said. _'Damn, the peasant scum is more intelligent than I thought.'_ I had to have a sarcastic and smug comeback before my pride was ruined.

_I'm no alien, I'm a vampire. Get it right peasant scum. But Zim told me all about your pestering, so don't even waste your time. You can't prove anything while I'm around. So go back to watching Mysterious Mysteries and thinking you saw Big Foot in your garage._ I wrote back.

_How did you know all that!? We only met this morning!_ Dib's writing was shaky, as if he was scared. This made me smile evilly.

_You see peasant scum, I know a lot. Just know who you're going to war with. _I answered smugly with a smirk on my face. Suddenly, the bell rang. Classes were over for lunch and the kids poured out of the room to go get the food that would probably kill them in years to come.

"We'll see about that. I'm ready for anything." Dib said as he stood up and looked at me, determination in his eyes. I just looked at him and watched him leave. At the doorway, Zim stood impatiently waiting for me. I grabbed my bag and walked to the lunchroom with Zim.

_'Well, well peasant scum. You've seemed to gain a small spec of respect from me for taking the challenge. We shall see.'_


End file.
